


Pearl

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, Dubious Consent, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a kink-meme request of an alternate version of Guy de Maupassant’s short story “Boule de suif.” Liberties have been taken with the story and the prompt.<br/>Will, Jack and Freddie and team sassy science get car trouble and there’s help in the form of a mysterious man who wishes to get in Will’s pants. Guess who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl

”Ah, hell no,” exclaimed Jack Crawford as he examined the car’s engine.  
“What?” asked Zeller.  
“It’s broken,” said Jack.  
Price sighed and Freddie Lounds got out of the car, examining her brand new iphone, which showed no signs of working.  
Will Graham looked outside, seeing the snowstorm blowing in the middle of nowhere.  
They’d promised Freddie an exclusive, but not quite like this.  
“What do we do?” asked Price forlornly. He missed Beverly who was in Baltimore tending to the lab.  
“I think there’s a house there,” said Graham. “A big one. Maybe the owner can help us?”  
“Good idea,” said Freddie. Her phone still showed no sign of working.  
They walked towards the big house, not seeing any signs of life inside.  
It was a stately house, and Graham rang on the ornate doorbell with hands shaking from the cold.  
The door opened and a man in a three-piece suit greeted them with s wry smile.  
“What can I do for you this fine evening?” he asked.  
“Can-can we come in?” asked Graham.  
The man was tall and handsome, his features sharp and aristocratic.  
“Our car broke down and we’re in a trouble..Oh this is so Rocky Horror,” said Price.  
“So where’s Magenta?”he added.  
“I’ll get you a satanic mechanic,” sang Zeller.  
“These guys are dorks,” said Freddie tetchily.  
They looked at the mansion as they were guided inside its safe warmth by their gracious host.  
“I’m Hannibal Lecter,” he said and gave Graham a long, interested look.

*  
“So,” said Graham. “I hope we’re not disturbing you.”  
“No, not at all,” said Lecter and gave Graham an appreciative look. “I insist in making you dinner. You can stay in my guest rooms, and call a mechanic tomorrow.”  
“Are you throwing a party for Transylvanians?” asked Zeller as Lecter eyed him curiously.  
“Knock if off you guys,” said Freddie. Her phone still showed no signs of life so she had no way of updating Tattle Crime.  
Lecter showed them to their guest rooms, and they were luxuriously furnished.  
As Will went towards room, Lecter touched his arm in passing. Will thought nothing of it, but the touch made him shiver slightly.  
*  
Their host made them an elaborate meal; duck a l’orange with white wine, afterwards a dessert of chocolate mousse and strawberries.  
Jack liked getting a home cooked meal for once, since Bella was too busy to cook and so was he.  
Will gave a thought to his dogs, but knew Alana would look after them well.  
She was a good friend.  
“So,” said Hannibal to Will. “Tell me about yourself.”  
“There’s not much to tell. I work at the FBI academy with teaching and I help them out with cases.”  
“That’s special. You are very sensitive aren’t you?” he asked, eyes warm.  
“It’s my curse and my gift, empathy is no picnic.”  
“It’s a rare gift to see people as they are,” said Lecter and smiled a very private smile.  
“So who are you?” asked Freddie. “Some rich philanthropist?”  
“I’m a psychiatrist. I have few patients these days.”  
“Oh. Ever had anyone really special?”  
“Everyone is special ms. Lounds.”  
“Indeed,” said Zeller. “So’s Frank n Further.”  
“I’m no mad scientist in a fetching corset,” said Lecter.  
“Oh so you’ve seen the movie? Here I thought you were a stuffy guy.”  
“I must apologize for my co-worker’s bad sense of humor,” said Will.  
“It’s fine,” said Lecter and patted Will’s hand.  
They eventually parted and went to bed.  
Before they said goodnight, Lecter stroked Will’s hand again.  
This time Will noticed and wondered what the man’s deal was.  
*  
In the morning the phones were dead, and Freddie’s iphone had fallen and gotten shattered during the night.  
Jack couldn’t find his own cell phone and had no way of contacting Bella.  
She was at a conference, and he missed her.  
Lecter offered to let them stay while they waited for the storm to cease.  
They agreed.  
He was good company, and cocked like a professional chef at a three-star restaurant.  
Will wished he could call Alana, and ask how the dogs were.  
Lecter always seemed to be watching him, and the casual touches he gave seemed to only be something he did to Will.  
It was most strange.  
*

Days passed and still the storm raged, with unequalled force. It was curious noted Will, the phone lines were still dead, after all this time.  
Lecter was gracious as usual but they all sensed something was very wrong with the way things were.  
*  
“So? asked Lecter. “What’s wrong?”  
“The storm,” said Will. “It’s not natural. It’s freakish and weird.”  
“Very,” added Freddie.  
“Do you know what’s really happening here?” asked Will, his eyes not meeting Lecters.  
“I’ll tell you if you ask nicely,” said Hannibal.  
“Please, I need to know,” said Will.  
Lecter changed. Where there once had been a man, there was now a fierce beast in a suit.  
Will looked into its eyes now, and saw its soul.  
“This is who I truly am,” he said.  
Zeller fainted.

 

*  
The wendigo was fearsome and Will shuddered to think it had touched him.  
“I don’ t get it,” said Freddie. “Is this a trick?”  
“No,” said the creature with a dark voice. “You are in my country now, I control the weather. You will go when I release you.”  
“When will you let us go?” asked Will.  
“When you agree to come to me and spend the night.”  
Will shuddered. “What does that entail?” he asked. “Do you want to fuck me or eat me?”  
The creature shifted to its human form.  
“Such crude words, my Will,” he said. “I wish to know you better.”  
“Do it,” said Freddie. “Then we can all go home.”  
“I can’t,” said Will. “I’ve never..with a man. “  
“New experiences can be rewarding,” said Lecter and his eyes were dark with desire.  
“I’m sure they can. But I can’t..not with you being what you are.”  
“A monster? That is as may be. You will learn to see me as I truly am.”  
With that he left.  
Will felt like someone had walked over his grave.  
*  
Days passed pleasantly enough even if the guests kept telling Will to surrender to Hannibal’s request. Will struggled with his fears, and his guilt over letting his friends down. Only Jack seemed to understand him, even if the man longed to see his wife.  
*  
He was alone with Lecter, and he had to face him at last.  
“Come here,” said Hannibal and Will did.  
“I won’t do what you want..”  
“I know. Just give me your hand..”  
“What?”  
“Just that,” said Lecter and Will gave him his hand.  
Hannibal took one finger in his mouth and sucked on it.  
Will trembled, and a slight moan escaped his lips.  
The doctor’s eyes were warm. “You are so sensitive,” he said. “So receptive to my touch.  
Just think of how good it will feel when I take possession of you, and give you pleasure as only I can.”  
“I can’t..” sighed Will, but his eyes were hungry.  
“Please..”  
“I can’t.”  
The doctor suckled another finger, and Will didn’t move away from him.  
Lecter finally let him go, and took in the sight of Will, aroused and hard, flushed with guilty desire, and so beautiful. His hair was tousled and his lips wet.  
“You will give in to me,” Hannibal said and left.  
*

“You must give in,” said Freddie. “I need to update my website. He’s a hunk in his human form and you already eye-fuck him all the time.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Please. Think of your dogs and Jack’s wife.”  
“Alright,” sighed Will. “I will do it.”  
“Attaboy,” said Freddie. “I want details.”  
“Don’t hold your breath,” snapped Will.  
*  
“I will go with you tonight,” said Will to Hannibal.  
The man’s eyes were dark and he smiled.  
He led Will to his bedroom, which was richly decorated.  
The sheets were blood-red in the four poster bed.  
“Do you want wine?” asked Hannibal.  
Will shook his head. “No. I want to be clearheaded. Do what you want with me.”  
“I shall, and you will enjoy that.”  
“I hope so.”  
“Don’t be afraid, my love.”  
Will sighed as the man undressed him, and looked at him with hungry eyes, and kissed his chest, touching his nipples with eager hands.  
He arched under the other man as he was pressed down and taken hard.   
“Yes,” he said. “Take me..just please..”  
He did, and kissed Will’s neck softly.  
“I love you. I’ve loved you from the first moment I saw you.”  
“Did you?”  
“Yes. You belong to me now,” he said, his cock moving inside Will’s tight body.  
“Yes,” Will agreed.  
Will came; splattering his come over the blood-red sheets, and feeling Hannibal ‘s warm seed fill him.  
Will felt tired and well used, guilty over taking so long to do this. He fell asleep with the man’s arms wrapped tightly around him.  
*  
Will, pale and with visible bite marks came down to his friends.   
Freddie smiled knowingly; at last she was going to go home with a real scoop.  
Jack thought of Bella, and how worried she must have been. He was glad he’d get to see her again, and concerned about what Will had been forced to endure at the hands of the monster. “Will,” he said. “If you ever want to talk about what happened..”  
“It’s fine,” said Will. “I had to set us free.”  
Freddie frowned. “Took you long enough,” she said.  
*  
In the morning they finally could leave.  
“Will” said Freddie. “You should have done it sooner. I wanted details, is his cock forked?“  
“None of your business” said Will.   
“It is. My readers have a right to know that a member of the FBI fucked a monster. This is prime stuff. They will want to know all the details.”  
“Yeah, you should tell us,” said Price.  
“Slut,” said Zeller. “You act so pure, and yet you are like the rest of them.”  
“Shut up,” said Jack. “He rescued all of us.”  
The car stopped, and they all froze in their places.  
“They were rude,” said the wendigo. “To you.”  
“ Not Jack. He was kind. Are they dead?” asked Will.  
“No. But they should be. They disrespected you, my love,” the wendigo shifted to human form.  
“Let them go, Hannibal,” said Will.  
“If you want me to.”  
“I do.”  
“I will erase their memories of this time, “he said.  
“Oh. Can I go with you?” asked Will.  
“Yes. You belong with me.”  
“My dogs..”  
“They are at my mansion.”  
“Then we can go, “ said Will and kissed his lover. The car left at last, though its occupants would never know the danger they had faced.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I changed quite a bit about the prompt. Alana wouldn’t act unkindly towards Will, so I swapped her for Freddie who would. I also can’t see Jack slut-shaming Will after being rescued by his actions. Oh and they all live at the end. So, requester if you read this I hope you still like it. I loved the prompt and have always loved the story by Maupassant.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: Ensemble, Hannibal/Will Boule de suif,spinoff Maupassant's story,possible dubcon and character death  
> Alana, Jack, Price, Zeller,and Will are traveling, when their car breaks down in the middle of a winter storm outside a mansion. They seek help from its resident, a wealthy but mysterious man named Hannibal Lecter. He invites them spend the night but, in the morning, when they try to call a repair man, the phones won't work and their cell phones have all either broken or disappeared. With nothing else to do, they accept their host's offer to remain until the storm passes or phone service gets back up. However, an extra day turns to two, and two to three, and they soon begin to wonder whether or not it's a coincidence that they cannot leave. Eventually, they confront Hannibal, demanding that he explain what's going on. Seeing that they won't believe his ruse any longer, Hannibal shows himself in his true form: a wendigo. He has the ability to control the elements around his property and he refuses to let them leave. Unless Will spends the night with him. 
> 
> Will refuses and they're forced to stay. As time goes on and the group just wants to leave. They start urging Will to accept Hannibal's offer. Eventually, they offer to leave Will with Hannibal, if he will let the rest of them go. Hannibal insists that Will must come to him of his own 'free' will. After x amount of days/weeks of the group trying to persuade Will to take Hannibal up on his offer and Hannibal himself trying to seduce Will, Will decides to just do it. He goes in and, whether or not Hannibal has sex with him (if you want to go a less dub/noncon route, maybe Hannibal's not able to go through with it if Will doesn't truly want it and they spend the night talking or hunting or whatever), Will spends the whole night in Hannibal's company. The next morning, the storm has stopped, the phones are working, and they are able to get the car fixed . They leave but, as the group gets away from imprisonment, they start to look down on Will for sleeping with Hannibal (again whether Will did so or not). They treat him harshly and make it obvious that they think he's a slut. However (and yes, I know I've already gotten way off track from the original story but, hey, I did say it's a spinoff!) Hannibal's territory extends for miles and he's been following them to make sure Will gets home safely, and he does not like their hypocrisy. He ends it by stopping the car and killing everyone but Will, and taking Will back to live with him.


End file.
